1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-conducting device for a wheel-arch ventilation arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 101 04 649 A1 discloses an air-conducting device with at least one air-conducting element that adjoins a flow duct. The flow duct connects the interior of a wheel arch, which is open toward the roadway, to the top side of the vehicle. Furthermore, DE 102 13 188 A1 discloses an air outlet opening arranged in a transverse wall of a wheel arch. An air-guiding duct is connected downstream of the air outlet opening and leads into the atmosphere.
It is an object of the invention to provide an air-conducting device that ensures aeration of the wheel arch for a front wheel of a motor vehicle.